


The Eucharist

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick, Daryl and Jesus are out on a run, brought by the cooperating agreement between Alexandria and Hilltop. While away from prying eyes they finally have a bit of time for themselves to enjoy their closeness. What is a better place for a bit of private fun than an abandoned church? </p><p>Set after season 6, but with no spoilers as to the ending and, actually, ignoring what happened after the boys met Jesus. There's just a huge time-jump to established relationship of the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eucharist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VulgarSequins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarSequins/gifts).



> Written because VulgarSequins made my head spin with blasphemy (and the possibilities of it) in her "Genuflect" fic. I loved it so much I wanted to write something sacrilegious too. And thus, this work happened and it's for YOU, VulgarSequins! You are a kind soul and a great writer and a wonderful person, and basically, you rock, my dear!  
> (Also go and check out Genuflect, cause it's awesome).

Another run together and each one of them was vibrating out of their skins even before they hit the middle point. All three of them knew how they will be celebrating the enormous haul of food and other goods they had found in one of the abandoned barns in the middle of nowhere. It was a good run, better than they had expected before heading out. Only two locations left to check before they could call it a day and turn the car around.

“Ya think we’ll find anythin’ else today?” Daryl asked, looking up at Rick from his passenger seat. He always rode shotgun on their trips if Rick was driving, there was no arguing about it. Rick shrugged his shoulders, eyes flicking briefly to Daryl, before they returned to the road ahead of them.   
“Dunno, we’ve had a pretty good luck so far” he looked into the rear view, gaze locking with Jesus who was sitting on the backseat, sprawled there comfortably, cleaning his knife.   
“Where’s the next one?” Jesus asked, and had to duck his head when Daryl unceremoniously threw their map over his shoulder, almost managing to smack him over the face with it.

“The red house” Daryl gruffed at him, half turning to Jesus once the man unfolded the map, a small smirk present on his face. He searched the point with his eyes and laughed aloud when he spotted it.  
“What’s so funny?” Rick inquired, frowning as he looked into the rear view, but Jesus only shook his head.  
“Who sketches those locations for you, man?”

Daryl smirked, knowing Jesus must have probably seen how the map looked like with scratchy little stick men carrying crossbows and colts. He probably spotted the ninja one, too.  
“Eugene” the hunter answered after a moment, watching Jesus shake his head with a fond smile.   
“The guy has some imagination” he said, folding the map and handing it back to Daryl. “Looks like we’ll be there soon.”

“Yup” Rick answered, taking a turn on one of the crossroads. Even if they didn’t find anything more, it was still a pretty good run so far. And it was only going to get better, later, he was sure of it.

 

__________

 

As it turned out, they didn’t find anything worthwhile, but at least they didn’t run into any troubles. With practiced ease, born from ten months of collaboration between Hilltop and Alexandria, the three men cleared the next two locations in record time. They were more than two hours ahead of their schedule, and their schedule was carefully crafted to let them take a solid break, too.

Rick stopped their car on the first location he could think of as good enough to take a breather, a small country church that looked abandoned to the point in which they didn’t have to worry about anyone barging in. The leader parked the car near the forest surrounding the building, overgrown bushes and grass making for a great camouflage. Daryl and Jesus came out and broke off some of the branches, placing it on the vehicle and hiding it further. One could never be too careful in the apocalypse, Rick reckoned as he nodded at them, before they all moved to the church.

Guns pointed, steps as quiet as possible, they circled the building before barging inside. It was mercifully abandoned, no walkers or people anywhere in sight and Rick sighed with relief as he pushed the heavy door closed behind them. He tied it shut for good measure, not really keen on being surprised by anyone or anything. He turned around, intent on getting into Daryl’s backpack and having the overdue snack, but was instead rooted to the spot by the image in front of him.

All the runs together, all the time spent with each other, the evenings, _the nights_ … And Rick still felt his mind screech to a halt when he saw Daryl kissing Jesus like there was no tomorrow, tongue plunging in deep as his hands yanked the man closer to his body. It was their thing, something they did together when they had a moment to spare. Rick and Daryl had been going at it even before Alexandria, their mutual attraction finding resolution somewhere back in the happy times of the prison era. They survived together, strengthened by the road, comforted in each other’s arms, soothed by hushed whispers and half-broken moans. Their bond was strong when Jesus waltzed in, tumbled into it and got caught like a fly on a spider’s web.

Except that fly knew exactly what it was getting itself into. Rick and Daryl made sure of that. They were both attracted to their ninja guy, that was sure. But they also wanted something more, something with that air of relationship to it, commitment to each other. And, when they laid it all on Jesus, fully expecting to be turned down on their offer, Jesus surprised them yet again. A quiet ‘yes’ that sealed the deal, opened the floodgates at the same time. Jesus was a frequent guest in Alexandria, spending his time there just as much as he did in Hilltop. If not more, Rick reckoned sometimes. He brought news, plans and food, he parted with ammo, guns and good words.

Daryl and Rick quickly started missing him on every departure, looking forward to the next time he would show up. They had a hard time keeping it professional around others, exchanging smiles and hugs when people were watching them. They acted out happy pals during the day, waiting for the night to come, for the opportunity to crawl into the bed together, all three of them. For the moment to check each other bodies for new scratches and scars with trembling hands, for the moment to soothe all aches and to breathe more easily again. Those nights were for them, for their whispered assurances, for quiet comfort only found in startled moans and possessive growls.

The hunger behind every of their touches always made Rick feel too hot in his own skin, just like it did now, when he looked at the spectacle before him. It never really mattered whether any of them was touching or watching, the connection, the raw need for it, always spurred them on and brought enough gratification to last them for the time they all had to spend apart. And true, Daryl and Rick had each other most of the days, seeking comfort and providing it equally, but the hunger still lingered. It wasn’t only the sexual desire that sought out to be satisfied, Rick thought as he watched his two men in awe, it was the need of closeness that ignited them every time.

“Ya gonna join us or ya gonna jus’ stare, Rick?” Daryl’s gruffy voice tore Rick out of his head and he strode over to the almost ancient looking altar, to the side of which Daryl had Jesus pressed by the hips. The hunter rolled his hips forward, drawing a small groan out of Jesus, the man’s arms wrapped tightly around Daryl’s waist, hands clutching at the back of his winged vest. The worn out leather scrunched softly with every squeeze of his fists and Rick licked his lips, the rhythm of the sounds filling the church surrounding him like beautiful music.

As soon as Rick was within their arm’s reach they broke the kiss, looking at him all panting and flushed. The leader could feel heat coursing through his body in little tingling waves as he leaned in and pressed his own lips to Jesus’ mouth, moaning softly when he felt one hand wrapping itself around his middle, tugging him closer to the pair. And then, Daryl was leaning in, too, licking a broad stripe from the collar of Rick’s jacket up his neck, his hot, wet tongue leaving cooling trail over the sensitive skin. Rick shuddered at the sensation, another quiet moan escaping him, and Jesus used that moment to invade Rick’s mouth with his tongue.

He continued to kiss him until the filthy slide of their tongues was abruptly broken by Rick throwing his head back. Jesus smirked as he looked down the length of his body, spotting one of Daryl’s hands as it grabbed Rick through his trousers and squeezed. Daryl smiled, diving in for a kiss, aiming for Jesus’ lips which parted for him invitingly. He started to move his hand over Rick, the sheriff’s body curling forward, face coming close to Daryl’s ear.

“Fuck…” Rick breathed, the hot puff of air making Daryl’s skin tingle. They broke the kiss gasping for air and looked at Rick. He had his eyes closed, mouth opened, and Daryl couldn’t tear his eyes away from him if he tried. There was a stained glass window behind their leader, painting all sorts of absurd colors over the edges of his silhouette and, with the beard that has recently started to grow back, Rick looked for all the world like some kind of deity.

Well, a pagan deity, dressed in sin and flames, Daryl reckoned, as he listened to every quiet hiss and groan falling from those plush lips. He wanted to drink them all in as he always did, as he always would. To let them wash over him like prayers, quiet begging of a sinner, asking the higher power for whatever he could get. Except Rick wasn’t a sinner and there wasn’t any hell or heaven. Not anymore, not for them. Not in this world.

And so, on the next punched out curse, Daryl took his hand away, placing it on Rick’s neck, drawing him in for a quick, chaste press of lips, delighting in the whined out protest his action caused. He waited for Rick to open his eyes, before he sunk down on his knees and started to unbuckle the man’s belt. Rick gulped and Jesus smiled, watching them. Daryl kneeling before Rick, the winged vest on his back, it reminded Jesus of what he learned when he was a kid. His mother often told him how angels were god’s own army, how they were the perfect soldiers, pointed to strike where the almighty wished. Here, on his knees before Rick, Daryl looked like one of those angels, fulfilling the godly will before it was even spoken aloud.

The most loved of all the angels, his mother would say, were the ones who knew the will of their lord as well as they knew their own. They would put their own will aside to do what the god required of them. All of them had a choice, they could always disobey. But Daryl, this particular angel shaped from fire and stone, was the most faithful of all. Having only the dirty wings and the undying love reflected in Rick’s eyes to speak for his deeds, he was a true vision in and of himself.

Here, watching those two men exchanging looks sparkling with fire, Jesus was sure of one thing. No god was immune to his one perfect angel. Not when a moment later, as Daryl took Rick’s length out of his pants and into his mouth, the leader moaned in bliss, threading his hands through the overgrown hair as if he was cradling his head protectively, whispering Daryl’s name over and over again. It looked like the god was praying to his angel, and the picture was so beautiful here, in the empty church, that Jesus couldn’t help but think it was the only right place for it. He was convinced, in that second, that nothing more holy or perfect had ever happened here, or ever would again.

“Jesus!” Rick panted on one of Daryl’s sucks, back straightening as if a current from a live wire went through him.   
“Don’t take the lord’s name in vain” Jesus smirked and bowed over Daryl, grabbing a handful of Rick’s hair and dragged his head back further, exposing his throat. “For the lord will not hold anyone guiltless who misuses his name” he whispered with a grin, before diving down and biting at the delicate skin of Rick’s neck. The sheriff jolted beneath him, groaning, hips bucking up, fucking into Daryl’s mouth. Jesus smiled into his skin, Rick’s reaction and the scowl he was probably receiving from Daryl making him feel all warm and funny. He soothed the bite with his lips, sucking gently on the spot until one of Rick’s hands traveled from Daryl’s head to to the back of Jesus’ neck, keeping him in place as Rick shuddered underneath.

Rick released him only when his own body started to be too uncoordinated for him to stay standing by itself without conscious effort, and Jesus watched him curiously when he drew away. Rick had his eyes half-opened, fixed on Jesus’ soft gaze, lips parted in that delightful way that made Jesus want to slip something in there. Who could have blamed him? Rick looked utterly debauched with the way his back was still arched, with how his hips were shifting minutely as Daryl pulled off and was now giving small kittenish licks on the underside of his hard shaft, nibbling it ever so softly occasionally. Jesus brought one hand to the front of his own trousers, rubbing himself through the scratchy fabric, trying to take the edge off.

Rick licked his plush lips and gripped Daryl by his arm, hauling him off the floor for a hungry kiss. They broke it after a moment, a long moan following when Rick bent his head and whispered something into Daryl’s ear. The hunter side-eyed Jesus with a smirk and nodded at Rick, both of them stepping in front of the man and looking him over, fire burning in their eyes. Jesus swallowed heavily when his hand was knocked away from the front of his pants. Daryl leaned over, running his tongue over the shell of Jesus’ ear as Rick’s hands found his belt.

“We’re gonna stretch ya out over here an’ fuck ya” Daryl rasped into his ear, voice sending shivers down his spine.  
“Yes, please” Jesus answered on a whisper, feeling his belt being undone along with his pants. Rick slid them down his legs, patting first one knee, then the other, making him step out of them. And then he was pushed back by Daryl’s strong arms until he was lying with his back on the altar, the hunter standing between his legs that dangled over the edge. Daryl slid his hands from his knees up his thighs, higher, to his hips, scratching his blunt nails over the delicate skin stretched over his hipbones and Jesus threw his head back with a curse.

Daryl grinned and pushed his palms even further up, sliding them over his shirt-clad abdomen, feeling the muscles jump and shift under his fingertips. And then those hands traveled back down and wrapped around his cock and Jesus moaned because, _fuck_ , that felt _so good_. Daryl moved his hands over him for a moment, rubbing over his length, listening to every gasped out sound that left him, before he brought one hand away from his shaft and inched it lower, over his balls down to his opening. Jesus bucked his hips as soon as the finger circled the tight hole, one of his own hands shooting to the side, blindly groping for Rick, grabbing the material of his jacket and fisting there. The leader was over him in a blink of an eye, bending down, fastening his lips over Jesus’, swallowing each moan.

Daryl groaned as he watched the two kiss, enjoying the sight of Jesus’ clever hands winding in Rick’s curls, threading through them and tugging. They knew well that Rick enjoyed little possessive gestures, just on that side of aggressive to be arousing.

The hunter took a bottle of lube out of his pocket, happy he brought it on the run. Quickly smearing it over his fingers, Daryl settled it aside and brought his lubed up hand to Jesus’ ass, tracing his opening gently. The man moaned and brought both legs up, bracing his feet on the edge of the altar, giving him the green light. Jesus tugged Rick’s head away using the grip he had on his hair, breaking the kiss and panting as Daryl carefully pushed one finger in. It had been so long… too long. Rick seemed to agree, going by the way he hungrily licked his lips as he turned his head and watched Daryl’s finger disappear inside Jesus’ body. The sight was obscene, made even filthier with the wet sounds that started as soon as Daryl started to move it.

Rick looked back at Jesus, licking his lips again when he saw the little frown on that handsome, bearded face. He quickly undid a few buttons on Jesus’ shirt and dove down to lick and suck on every inch of the skin he could find. He heard a moan, felt it reverberate through the ribcage under his lips and knew instantly that the second finger joined the first one. Rick gave a small moan of his own, scraping his teeth over Jesus’ collarbone, feeling the body bow beneath him. The sight was so hot Rick could feel pleasure shivering down his spine, pooling and coiling at the base, making his own body arch back. He pulled away, one hand traveling to his own cock, heavy and leaking between his legs.

And then Daryl added the third finger and Jesus couldn’t stop himself from squirming, body caught in a constant shifting motion. Rick watched intently as the man tried to buck back onto Daryl’s clever fingers, groaning and whimpering every time they grazed his sweet spot. He looked like an offering, stretched out on that altar, spread-eagled, hands gripping the edges with white knuckles, spine bowed and muscles twitching relentlessly. A twisted rendering of Christ, their own version of perverted religion, crucified on the cross of their need, nailed to it with pleasure. Dying in sweet agony and letting them feast on his body.

Rick moved down Jesus’ body, one hand gently massaging the tense muscles in his quivering abdomen as Daryl slipped his fingers out and stepped closer, lining himself up.   
“Ready?” He asked, waiting patiently for Jesus to respond. As soon as he got a decided nod in return, he pushed inside, groaning at the tight heat that enveloped him completely. Daryl didn’t stop until he was buried to the hilt, continuing the steady motion, all the while running his warm palms over Jesus’ thighs. The gesture was so loving and soothing, Jesus couldn’t help but reach out and drag Daryl down over him for a hot kiss.

He was mildly aware of Rick’s hand trapped between their bodies, still rubbing his skin and making him shiver, but just then Daryl started to _move_ , and fuck, but Jesus could only scrunch his eyes shut and moan, quickly becoming incoherent enough to zone out everything else but the exact place they were joined. The sensations were delicious, even more so when Daryl gradually picked up the pace, going from gentle slides to quick thrusts. Jesus moaned on a particularly well-aimed move, his head falling back.

“God… _Daryl_ ” Jesus groaned, closing his eyes, too overwhelmed to even try to keep them open. The man was big, and _fuck_ , but it felt so good to be stretched by him. Daryl only grunted in response, the rhythm of his hips never failing as he adjusted the angle a bit, making sure to hit his prostate on every shove in. It made Jesus’ spine arch that little bit more, made his toes curl a bit tighter, and he could feel himself getting close to the edge. He opened his eyes when a different sound reached him. He looked to his right and there was Rick, left hand propped on the altar on which Jesus was squirming and writhing, the other fisted around his own length, leaking and steel-hard by now.

“Come here” Jesus managed to murmur between groans and Rick looked sharply at him. He knew exactly what Jesus was proposing, recognized the tone of his voice paired with that mischievous sparkle in his eyes.  
“Sure?” Rick asked, stepping that little bit closer. When he was within reach, Jesus tugged him over by his jacket and adjusted his own position, leaning to the side to get closer to Rick’s cock. Daryl watched it all with the intensity of true predator, slowing his thrusts a bit to let Jesus work.

And work he did, opening his mouth and running his tongue over Rick’s length, before he took him into his mouth. Rick’s eyes fell closed as he moaned loudly, the tone of his voice sounding almost shocked with how it lilted at the end. His hands went to Jesus’ long hair, fingers tangling between the silky strands, threading through them carefully. The leader tried very hard not to move, to stop himself from thrusting forward into that hot mouth, but it was damn near impossible. The temptation got even worse when Daryl picked up his pace again and Jesus moaned around Rick’s length, the sound vibrating all the way through Rick’s dick.

It didn’t take long after that. Daryl started to fuck into Jesus with that kind of primal, single-minded intent that quickly brought him to the edge, keeping him suspended there, almost as if he was a sinner waiting for the judgment day. The realization made Jesus chuckle, throat constricting around Rick’s cock, sending the sheriff into oblivion. A few sucks later it was over for Rick, who came with a silent cry, throwing his head back and tugging at Jesus’ hair to give him a last-minute warning. The man just sucked harder at that, swallowing everything he had to give, licking his lips clean after he was finished. He leaned back and turned his head to Daryl, giving him a smirk that vanished quickly on the hunter’s next harsh thrust.

Rick stumbled in place a moment later, body not really cooperating with all the endorphins coursing through it. He tucked himself back into his pants quickly, watching Jesus as his body was being jolted up with Daryl’s every move. Quiet, punched out groans fell from the long-haired man and Rick couldn’t stop himself from leaning over him and kissing him hungrily, chasing his own taste in his mouth. The whine Rick heard when he started to positively fuck Jesus’ mouth with his tongue told him all he needed to know. He took a hold of that long hair with one hand and sneaked his other down Jesus’ chest, down lower to his lap. He wrapped it around the leaking dick he found there and started to jerk him off, swallowing all helpless cries as he kept kissing him.

“Fuck!” Daryl cursed when Jesus’ back arched off the altar, his whole body tensing up as he came, his shout muffled on Rick’s lips, slipping around the tongue he still had inside his mouth and _shit_ , but Daryl had to admit that was one of the hottest sights he’d seen in his life. That lean but strong body, stretched out, shaking and twisting for the both of them, _because of them._ Daryl fucked him through his orgasm, delighting in the muscles clenching around him, squeezing him in the best of ways. Soon, Rick broke the kiss and Jesus made a little displeased sound, his whole form twitching in oversensitivity, so Daryl pulled out completely.

The hunter wrapped one hand around himself, jerking himself furiously, gaze focused on his two lovers. He watched as Rick pecked Jesus on the lips, smiling sweetly, before he turned to Daryl, eyes blazing when he took in the scene. He moved to him quickly, attacking Daryl in a flurry of lips, teeth, and tongue, kissing him deeply as his hands batted away Daryl’s own hand and wrapped around the heavy length.   
“God… Rick” Daryl moaned when they broke their kiss, forehead falling to Rick’s shoulder, huffing and moaning into his neck.  
“Shhh…” Rick shushed him, tightening his grip and it was over. Daryl tumbled into pure bliss, eyes falling shut and mouth opening with a moan, lips smearing saliva all over Rick’s collarbone as his hands scrambled for purchase on Rick’s sides.

Rick stroked him through it, his grip getting softer and moves growing lighter as Daryl sagged against him, quickly becoming boneless. He laughed quietly when Daryl’s body started to almost hang off of him. Rick gently tucked him back into his pants and wrapped both hands around Daryl’s waist, shifting on the spot to right his footing a bit, trying to stay upright while his lover slowly came down from his high.

“Come on, you two” he heard Jesus say and looked to the side, where the man was tugging two baby-blue blankets out of their backpacks, laying one on the ground and smirking at them. Rick nodded and dragged Daryl all the way there, pushing him down to stretch out on the fluffy fabric.

Rick settled down next to him, grinning when Daryl immediately wrapped himself around his body, cuddling up. They watched as Jesus put on his trousers and fastened up, stepping closer to the backpack and squatting down next to it.

“Snacks or cuddle?” Jesus asked with an amused expression. The only answer he got was when Rick grabbed his wrist and tugged him down, grinning when Jesus lost his balance and landed on Rick’s chest. He giggled looking at their leader’s face and quickly stretched next to him, looking at Daryl, who was plastered to Rick’s other side. The archer grunted something and shifted, the arm he had wrapped around Rick’s waist stretching out further until it found Jesus’ shirt and fisted there, keeping the man in place. Rick snickered at Jesus, who rolled his eyes in response, laying his head down and closing his eyes.

Maybe he should just move to Alexandria?  
“Yeah, ya should” Daryl’s gruff voice answered and Jesus couldn’t help but laugh out loud. Yes, that was definitely a good run.


End file.
